Kutler
Michael J. Kutler (born June 12th 1990) is an American born professional wrestler who just recently broke into the business, and is yet to attain a contract. Background Information Michael was born June 12th, 1990 in Seattle, Washington to parents Gabriel and Martha. His dad Gabriel worked as a drummer in a house band most of his life and his mother Martha did real estate, so growing up Michael wasn’t rich nor poor, but middle class. That was ok with him, because he always believed in the simple life and despite being from Seattle, believed very much that the southern lifestyle had it right in the ways of conservative, down to earth, simple living. In school the only sport he competed in was baseball. In fact, he did quite well playing short stop and third base. His grades were mediocre, nothing really to talk about. In his Junior year of high school he took a course that dealt with media and pop culture. Throughout the semester the glamorous lifestyle began to appeal more and more to Michael. By the end of the semester Michael had already began buying more exclusively. Switching from Levi Strauss to American Eagle and so on. He had embraced the superstar’s lifestyle and that only progressed throughout his senior year. When he graduated he was voted most likely to make the news. He took this ad ran with it. He decided to music was his gateway to fame. Stints as a Rockstar In 2009 Michael founded the rock group Numb to the Pain. It was a long shot but they hoped to garner a bit of fame. They released a cover version of Disturbed ‘Sons of Plunder’ followed by their own song ‘Save Yourself’. They landed a contract with record label owner James Ware who booked them in several gigs. Soon the drummer Mark Wallace quit. This lead to the eminent demise of the group. Michael tried again months later with a new group, also named Numb to the Pain, with he and the bassist being the remaining members, featuring a new drummer and rhythm guitarist. They released some new songs, the most famous being ‘Vengeance’ and ‘Broken Promises’. They managed to gain more fame with this new act. However a bar fight in Olympia, Washington resulted in their new rhythm guitarist being badly cut open via broken beer bottles. The band decided to wait for the healing of the guitarist, however in the midst of all this Michael and the Bassist got into an argument over lyrics which resulted in the drummer and bassist going against Michael leading to another split. Breaking Into Wrestling In early 2010 Michael went to attend an Eighteen Visions show in Seattle, however managed to get tickets for the wrong day. So when he went that day what he saw was a wrestling event for WWI. After seeing how the fans adored these competitors he decided he could be just as good, and earn the love of these fans also. So he talked to his dad about this, and it just so happened that his dad knew a former wrestler who agreed to train Michael. After a couple of months of training Michael was permitted to compete in a wrestling ring. Now all that there was to do is look for a federation. Wrestling career To come. In Wrestling Finisher(s) *'The Octane Driver '(Omega Driver aka The Awful Waffle) Signature Move(s) *'The Kamikaze Press' (Corkscrew splash) *'The Starcaster' (Pumphandle into a sitout powerbomb) *'The Face Melter '(Codebreaker) Common Moves *Axe kick *Back suplex (sometimes into a bridged pin) *Belly to belly suplex *Corner powerbomb *Cradle suplex *Cross body *Diving senton *Double underhook backbreaker *Floatover DDT *Frog Splash *Front flip pancha *Leg sweep *Running knee to the skull *Running powerbomb *Snapmare into a kick to the spine *Spike DDT *Springboard back elbow *Springboard forearm smash *Springboard hurrincanrana *Standing shooting star press *Suicide dive *Swinging neckbreaker *Tiger suplex *Tree of woe baseball slide Theme Music *Click Click Boom by Saliva Accomplishments To come. Category:Year of birth uncertain